Always that Girl
by MadHatter72
Summary: This is either a one-shot/long-fanfic, it features Marlene McKinnon and Severus Snape, it starts with a flashback in Marlene's childhood, the prologue isn't that good but I really hope that you guys will take your time to read it!:) For Stasia- who falls in love more than Taylor Swift (seriously, no offense) :)


A/N: Hi everyone! This is Madhatter72, or Jaslyn, whichever, anyways, this is a one-shot/fanfic, either way, seeing to how many reviews I get. This is my FIRST fanfic, so please please review!:) This story basically features Marlene McKinnon and Severus Snape, this is semi-AU because I know Marlene is dead. This fanfic is dedicated to my BFF Stasia who just got dumped (like.. Yesterday..)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own HP, JK does, if I did, I would (literally) be rolling in money, and, I might even gather the courage to punch Stasia's dirtbag ex in the face! :) XD

Remember to RnR (read and review)! (pretty please!:)

…

Prologue(very short, but I promise you if you review, I'll make the next chapters longer, I promise!)

Marlene was definitely a Daddy's girl. She still could remember the sweet welcoming smell of the meadows outside her home, as her father sneaked her out there to play Quidditch...

...

"Come on Marlene, you can do it!" Her father yelled, his shoulders tense with excitement. She recalled giggling, mounting the broom with trepidation. It wasn't long before the broom started to hover slightly above ground, faintly grazing the long, haphazard blades of grass, soon, a whooshing sound could be heard for a girl with blonde hair, breaking into buck-teeth, known as Marlene, zipped around with her broom.

"Whoo Hoo!" Marlene's father cat-called proudly. Marlene grinned unabashedly, her buck-teeth prominent as ever.

"Marlene McKinnon!" A shrill voice broke the father and daughter out of their reverie, it was none other than Mrs McKinnon, the stern but doting matriarch of the McKinnon family. "You get down now young lady!" Elle McKinnon bossed. But 5 years old Marlene defied her mother's order but skirting around the field, teetering on the brink of getting down, William McKinnon sighed sheepishly at his wife, of course, he loved her very much.

Just then, Elle broke into a wide smirk, "If you don't come down, I'll come and get you!" With that, Elle produced a broom from behind her and mounted it with that speed and utter style that had William falling in love with her all again, hard. Elle shot up in the air, playfully chasing her daughter around, though her maternal instincts made sure that Marlene was safe as they played. "I'm coming to get you girls!" William bellowed as he zoomed towards them.

"Haha!" Squealed innocent Marlene, with a glint in her eye. She picked up pace as she signaled for her mother to distract William. William fell for the bate and Marlene smiled longingly at her parents childish banter, wondering when her turn to find such love would come, however Marlene suddenly lost control of her broom if not for her distraction and came tumbling down onto the meadows with childish indignace.

"Daddy!" The ground is EVIL!" She pouted, nursing an unseen bruise. Elle came rushing up, her face creased with worry, "Mummy so pain, so much pain!" Marlene bawled petulantly. Elle fell for it, "Oh poor baby!" Elle sympathized, whipping out her wand. As she got ready to perform her healing spell, she was tackled to the ground by tickles. "Mummy, I was KIDDING!" Elle smiled in that maternal way that Marlene would indelibly remember.

Soon, the small family of three broke out in a fresh wave of laughter, not minding the least that fresh dewy blades of grass stuck to their clothes like lint. Once again, the meadows was filled with rich, childlike laughter, rippling amongst the poppies, daisies and roses.

All was well, but only for then.

...

Marlene could still picture Elle's maternal smile, William's infectious laugh, then she looked at her right hand placed protectively over her stomach.

She wondered what her parents would say about that. The goody two shoes Gryffindor, pregnant, pregnant with Slytherin's infamous Half-Blood Prince's child.

They would say,"

What a travesty."

A/N: Well the last line(S) was by my sister who is also a friend (sadly) of Stasia, well other than that, its mine!:)

The review box is RIGHT BELOW! REVIEW!


End file.
